Letters Between Friends
by sunnymadden
Summary: Sam and Rebecca catch up on each other after she gets eloped. Set after One For The Road.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Sam,_

_Hey! It's been a while. I hope life is treating you good. It's been one year since I had eloped with Don and I know I haven't been very good at keeping in touch. I know I can always call the Cheers' phone but I thought a hand written letter would be more nice. Don't you think so? I do. I hope so. Wait, I'm not going to get all paranoid, that's in the past. Oh, hey speaking of the past, remember when you first got back after your disasterous boat trip? God, I was such a bitch! I hope I didn't make your life too much Hell because then I would really feel bad. Please tell me no?! Oh, there I go again. Stop it, Rebecca! Anyhoo, me and Don are doing just fine. No baby news yet. Oh, my, what if it is my fault I can't get pregnant? I would feel bad for the rest of my life knowing I blamed you! Please just forgive me for everything!_

_Love,_

_Rebecca_

_P.S-Please give my love to the people of Cheers! I don't want them to get mad at me because I didn't include them!_

Sam laughed his ass off reading that letter. It was closing time and it was finally a quiet time to catch up on a pile of mail sitting at his desk. He takes a look around after wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. He notices how some things never change, Rebecca was one of them.

"Jesus, I didn't buy your bitch act for one second!"

"Sam," says Carla barging into the office and scaring the crap out of Sam.

"Jesus, Carla," Sam says clutching his chest and catching his breath.

"Sorry," she says sitting on top of the desk. "You were laughing like the hyenas from The Lion King. Just came to see if you were okay."

"Well not now!"

"Well, sorry!"

"Nah," he says getting up and giving her a hug. "I just got a letter from Rebecca."

"Well that explains it."

"Hey, she's a good woman."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I guess she ain't that bad. Then again, I don't have to see her everyday anymore. Hey, can you give me a lift home. Anne Marie took it for a joyride and I haven't seen her or the car since."

"Yeah," Sam says laughing and getting his coat. Her kids never failed to cause some kind of trouble.

He wrapped his arm around Carla and they made their way through the dark bar. There was something eerie and enchanting about the bar when it was closed. The way the lights from the street streamed through the window and casted an almost heavenly glow amidst the darkness. The door shuts behind them and gets locked by Sam which always gave him a secure feeling. He had survived another night. Walking up the stairs gave him a final sense of freedom. Finally in the car, Carla and Sam buckle up and turn on the radio only to laugh their asses off at what song was playing. It was You've Lost That Loving Feeling by The Righteous Brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

A breathless Rebecca stumbles back into her apartment after a long jog. She has been going for runs for a while to cope with stress. Ever since her and Don's elopement, things haven't been going as they hoped. Don hasn't been working a lot and was feeling like a loser for it. He promised Rebecca he could support her on his own and that she didn't have to work anymore. Rebecca tried to be as supportive as she possibly could.

Man, she thinks to herself, I must've really grown up. She was always chasing after rich men thinking having oodles of money would make her feel on top of the world. After men like Evan Drake and Robin Colcord, she learned the opposite. She walked away from those relationships feeling even worse about herself than she already did, Robin's especially. Don may not have been what she pictured for herself, but Don was a good man and he always made her feel wanted. She can still hear Frasier's voice ringing in her ears:

"You did good, Rebecca."

She smiles to herself and nods to herself in agreement. Though that wasn't to say things were feeling all feel good. In between the long periods of unemployment for Don, Rebecca found herself back to work. She took a job as a receptionist at an aluminium plant and was suprised as to how much she actually missed working. The only thing was the lack of human connection she had. People came and went on the phone and/or in person but it wasn't the same as she had with the people at Cheers. She missed them and that's what prompted her letter to Sam a couple of days ago.

She picked up the mail from the bo before she came in and she had the stack in her hand. She went through a water bill, a health insurance bill, a magazine subscription, and a letter adressed to her. She noticed the return adress was from Malone and she ripped through the envelope in ecitement.

_Dear Rebecca,_

_It's great to hear from you, Sweetheart. I am doing good and I hope you are too. Things sure haven't changed around here except you not being here. I miss your ditziness and your god awful attempts at being a bitch. Don't worry, I never took that act seriously. I knew deep down you were a good hearted person. I know I tried to bed you but it feels great knowing I didn't and we could just be good friends. You should feel special because with the exception of Carla, you are the only person I have ever really treated like a human being. I hope to hear from you again, Sweetheart._

_Love,_

_Sam._

Rebecca wipes away the happy tears from her eyes and stuffs the letter back into the envelope. She hugs it to her chest with a smile on her face. It feels as though this letter was heaven sent to pick her back up. She puts it in her safe and holds it as a treasure. She lock it with a sigh.

"You are doing good, Rebecca," she says to herself.


End file.
